<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【水蓝】同谋 by nichengchengchengchengcheng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441519">【水蓝】同谋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichengchengchengchengcheng/pseuds/nichengchengchengchengcheng'>nichengchengchengchengcheng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichengchengchengchengcheng/pseuds/nichengchengchengchengcheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang “Baolan”Liu-yi/Yu“Jackeylove”Wen-bo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【水蓝】同谋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>安静的夜里，月光洒进来更衬着眼前人的皮肤刻骨的苍白，王柳羿呆呆地望着窗外永不疲倦永不熄灭的万家灯火，那些温暖的抚慰人心的世俗生活已经很久没有出现在过他的人生中了，这半年以来的失眠以一种不可抗拒的姿态汹涌的吞噬了王柳羿，痛苦、放纵、失意、绝望…一切一切的负面情绪拽着他往那片墨色的海越陷越深，冰冷潮湿，无法呼吸，忽然间一只温暖有力的手握住了他，把他慢慢拽出了这片冰冷的海域，浮出海面他看到了双凛冽的眼，下一秒就被这只手推向更深的海域。<br/>
门被突然推开，王柳羿本就轻浅的睡意被吵醒，他抬手揉揉眼睛，看着眼前穿着一身黑色西装的男人朝自己走近。<br/>
“没有我也睡的这么好么？”男人坐到床边，身上带着浓重的酒气，伸手摸了摸王柳羿头发。<br/>
王柳羿下意识地后靠着躲开男人的抚摸，却也正好方便了男人俯身压在他身上，细密的吻落在王柳羿的脖颈和肩。男人的手流连于王柳羿冰凉的皮肤上，这具孱弱到病态的身体却让男人沉迷，他的呼吸越来越沉重，身上最后一件衣服被褪去后，王柳羿整个人被翻过来，赤裸无力的瘫在床上。<br/>
“跪下去好不好？”温热的舌在他耳廓轻轻舔舐着，手下的动作却不等回答，强硬有力的把王柳羿的腿折翻，让他以后入的姿势对着自己。<br/>
先是一根手指埋入王柳羿体内，紧致干涩的甬道无声的抗拒着男人的侵入。“放松点好不好，不然你会疼的”男人慢慢深入找到突出的点，细碎的呻吟从王柳羿口中流出。<br/>
男人另一只手抓着他的下颌，把他的头生硬地转回来用力吻下去，舌头伸入对方嘴里细细地掠过牙龈，缠绕着对方的小舌，嘴角津液不受控制的随着嘴角缓缓流下。身后慢慢湿润起来，第二根第三根手指进入体内，身下的人逐渐动情，额间泛起细汗。<br/>
“还不肯和我说话么？”男人的手在王柳羿胸前粉嫩肆意玩弄，让王柳羿无法控制的扭动腰肢，却恰巧迎合埋入体内的手指到达更幽深的位置，一股一股清液从身体内涌出。<br/>
男人起身抱住王柳羿赤裸的腰身，重力让王柳羿的脸埋入枕头里，男人在身后用力的抱紧王柳羿，在王柳羿呼吸急促不断扭动着，在王柳羿意识涣散，觉得自己要窒息之前，男人猛然放开他，身后传来解开皮带的声音，突然被男人用力一插到底，身体被撕裂的疼痛让王柳羿不可抑制的叫出声。<br/>
王柳羿不住的在身下挣扎，男人却用力按住他的肩膀，一下比一下更深入的插进王柳羿的体内，王柳羿下意识的紧张，让本就紧致的甬道更用力绞着男人。身上的男人也闷哼一声，深一点再深一点，要多深才能让身下人融进自己的命脉连系自己的骨骼。<br/>
两人紧拥的剪影在落地窗上若隐若现，和窗外大楼星星点点的灯光交缠在一起。这场性事随着王柳羿迷迷糊糊的意识持续了很久，从脖颈到胸前都散落着深深浅浅的吻痕，更私密的腿根部更是布满紫青的指印，王柳羿总觉得他会死在这张床上，就在彻底陷入高潮的一刻他更明确了这个想法，男人从身后用力的捏住他的喉结，让他在窒息中和身后的男人一起登上了情欲的顶峰。<br/>
“你在想什么？”结束后男人没有褪出来只是抱着王柳羿侧躺在了床上。<br/>
“能放过他么？”王柳羿声音还带着事后的沙哑。<br/>
寂静的室内只有两个人的呼吸声。<br/>
“喻文波，放过我们吧。”<br/>
“我们？”喻文波一下子收紧腰上的手，勒着王柳羿的胃，让他瞬间有了干呕的感觉。<br/>
“你他妈再说一遍我们？王柳羿你不会真的以为你能跑吧？”喻文波在他耳边冰冷又坚决的说着。<br/>
“放过我…”王柳羿的声音逐渐开始哽咽。<br/>
但喻文波没给王柳羿继续的机会，夹在甬道的异物再一次勃发在深处，一下一下越顶越深，喻文波恨不得能一直顶到王柳羿的灵魂深处，顶到那些喻文波没来得及参与的岁月，顶到王柳羿心底藏着最柔软最美好爱人的地方。但是，算了，虚无缥缈的感情又算得了什么，只要这个人在我怀里，只要他永远逃不出去，那就够了。<br/>
在喻文波达到顶点之前，他突然拔出，上一次的白浊被带着流出来，不顾身下人的挣扎，喻文波扼住他的下巴，用力的塞进他嘴里，手抱着王柳羿的头不断挺着腰身，细细的喉咙被顶着填满，王柳羿眼中充满了生理性的泪水，这幅楚楚可怜的样子更激发了喻文波想要毁掉一切吞噬一切的欲望，最后的一刻，他捧着王柳羿发烫的双颊，用一种近似于残酷的温柔声音说：“咽下去宝贝。”</p><p> </p><p>  午后，王柳羿才从断断续续的昏睡中醒来，空气中有着淡淡的花香。<br/>
“药呢？又扔了？”喻文波走进房间翻着床边的柜子。<br/>
“别再给我吃药了，我怎么能好起来你最清楚。”王柳羿伸手拽着喻文波身上浅蓝格子衬衫的下缘，这样干净清澈的颜色让喻文波看上去就像个温和的学生。<br/>
“那就这辈子也别好起来了。”眼前的人嘴角扯出个好看的弧度，伸手抚摸着王柳羿手上嶙峋的骨节。<br/>
“对了，卢崛拿钱要走了。”说罢，喻文波低头细细品味王柳羿脸上露出的细微表情，王柳羿面子上只是淡淡的怔了一下，随即以他特有的温柔嗓音说“那你晚上早点回来好不好？”<br/>
“你可别跑了，乖乖等着我。”这虚情假意的撒娇也短暂地取悦了喻文波，他吻上王柳羿浓密的睫毛，在他身上闻到了股森林里潮湿的气息。<br/>
“最后一次了，这次你再跑了，他就别想活了。”喻文波用仿佛说着今晚吃什么的随意语气，边说边走出房间。<br/>
是啊，没有下一次了，这一次，这一次我就要毁了一切。<br/>
王柳羿惨白消瘦的身体窝在沙发里，看着那些冰冷的液体沿着青紫的血管进入身体，他仿佛能听到血液在体内涓涓流动着。伴随着整晚的失眠、癫狂的情绪和抑制不住的自残，还有那些种类繁多的药，一切的一切都变身成王柳羿戒不掉的瘾，幻化成梦境中幽暗无边的海，而自己无法逃脱无法挣扎，只能随着时间推移越陷越深。<br/>
“你不吃药对自己又有什么好处呢？”姜承錄叹了口气把液体速度又调慢了一点。<br/>
“我没病，只是你们说我病了。”王柳羿看着他的小医生淡淡的笑了。<br/>
“我什么时候能出去？”王柳羿压低声音朝着姜承錄问道。<br/>
“高振宁出来了，你就能出去。”姜承錄拿出药箱里的暗色的药瓶递给王柳羿。<br/>
“这药你悠着点吃，别还没和你那小情人私奔就先死了。”面容冷峻的医生语气中带着些不屑。<br/>
“我不能死啊，我死了，你指望谁救你那亲哥哥呢？”王柳羿说着将一枚小小的金属片放进男人白衣的口袋里。<br/>
在这间空旷的房子里断断续续住了两年，不对，说是被囚禁了两年应该更准确吧，最开始还能出去上学，自从身边出现了些同龄的男孩后，那学也不必去上了，也不是没跑出去过，喻文波重欲，身下人反常的讨好承欢总让他沉迷其中，情到浓时也会疏忽纵容自己，然后呢，就是被抓回来，承受更沉重的情欲，迎合更肆意的暴虐，久而久之这具孱弱的身体反而开始渴望那些渗透血肉的痛苦，只有那些真实存在的疼痛才提醒着王柳羿他还活着，他还在毫无尊严的活着，他还在和喻文波互相折磨合作着怎么爱死对方。<br/>
那些温暖的回忆只会出现在每一个吃了安眠药后的梦境，夏末的北方，阳光透过茂密的树叶洒下来，影影绰绰的落在卢崛白衬衣的背后，他的小恋人回过头朝他挥挥手，脸上的笑是发自内心的宠溺，卢崛轻轻揽过他的肩膀，明明是比自己还小的弟弟，却没大没小的揉着自己蓬松柔软的头发。在梦里还有卢崛每个课间在教室夸夸其谈的聒噪和站在篮球场上肆意奔跑的意气风发。再往后想想，毕业那天的落日黄昏，他们高中班级的课桌上放着两本笔记本，打开来一本写着乐言一本写着宝蓝，里面满满的都是这三年以来两个人相互试探相互依赖书写的美好时光，在把那本写着乐言的笔记本抱入怀中后，卢崛在王柳羿脸庞留下了最后一个轻吻。<br/>
这些断断续续的回忆片段总是让王柳羿在床上发呆，喻文波一开始还会因为他的走神而用力裹着他的喉结让他惊呼出声，后来随着时间流逝，他逐渐习惯了王柳羿的沉默，但是随即积累的是更多爱而不得的恨，更多咬嗜血肉的占有，更多更深重扭曲的爱。</p><p> </p><p>  夜里微凉的风把白色纱帘缓缓吹起，喻文波从背后抱着王柳羿，把下巴放在男人过于瘦削的肩上，眼前光影变化的幕布上放着王柳羿看了一遍又一遍的黑白电影，喻文波也就陪他看一遍又一遍，大多时候喻文波都是这样温柔，温柔的宠着他惯着他，满足他各种无理的要求，他想对王柳羿好一点再好一点，好到王柳羿能意识到他们之间已经有什么变得不一样了，好到王柳羿能够不知不觉的沉溺。但这些也只是粉饰太平罢了，平静的海面下从来都只有无情吞噬一切的海啸。<br/>
电影里五十年代美国情侣在校园里牵着手嬉笑，王柳羿看着电影出神的想起他和卢崛甚至都没有过坦坦荡荡地牵手散步，那年夏天他走出考场后握住卢崛的手，得到的却是闪躲的眼神和自己恋人自然而然的挣脱。“可是我也是鼓起勇气牵起他的手啊，我们的爱超出了旁人理解的范围，所以就连你也没办法接受你自己，接受我们啊。”想到这里王柳羿自嘲的笑笑。<br/>
在自己数次明里暗里的提醒后，卢崛还是在人前和他保持着好兄弟的关系，王柳羿也就再也不强求，两个人就这样心照不宣的继续相处。可是喻文波不一样，王柳羿承认是自己主动走入喻文波的生活，喻文波身上那种介于男人和男孩之间的特殊气质让他不知不觉的沉迷，况且他是第一个就那么坦荡拉起自己的手走在人来人往的街道上的人，他是第一个在自己或快乐或失落的瞬间都能给初热忱拥抱的人。所以寂寞总是可以轻易击垮所有伪装的独立和坚强，喻文波的坚决和热烈，就这么直直地闯进王柳羿的心。“如果没有后来那么多事情，我和喻文波是不是也能就这么糊里糊涂的一直好下去？”王柳羿知道不能继续想下去了，很多事情一旦发生就再也回不了头。<br/>
“想什么呢，这么出神？”喻文波不满的含住王柳羿耳垂细细舔舐。<br/>
“想我们刚认识的时候。”王柳羿推了推被喻文波撞歪的眼镜。<br/>
“那时候你还真是热情啊，记不记得你是怎么勾引我上你的？”手伸进宽松睡衣下摆，在王柳羿玉石一般冰凉滑腻的皮肤上抚摸。“你也这样勾引过别人么？”喻文波有点吃味的想着以王柳羿刚上大学的年纪，怎么就会那么多花样呢。<br/>
“我对你是天赋异禀。”王柳羿转过身抱住身后已然情动的男人。<br/>
“你穿上制服给我看看好不好。”王柳羿久违的以撒娇的口吻提出要求。<br/>
王柳羿看着喻文波穿着那身检察官的黑色西服，这样气宇轩昂星目剑眉的男人怎么就有颗那么无情的心呢，他是怎么把自己一步步变成今天这样的呢，他是穿着这身衣服让自己永远失去了父亲的吗？他是穿着这身衣服把自己镣上枷锁关进囚笼的么？<br/>
王柳羿伸手抚摸上喻文波的眉毛，随着那起伏描绘着眉骨高耸的模样，他有双面无表情时凌厉坚韧的双眼，而现在那双眼睛里都是王柳羿的影子，王柳羿急忙用力吻上他的眼，仿佛这样能把那倒影赶出去，仿佛这样他就能重获自由。<br/>
喻文波伸手去解领带，却被王柳羿按住。“别脱，就这样做。”<br/>
细雨微风，窗外车来车往，喻文波抱着他跪在窗前，把王柳羿压在冰凉的玻璃上，王柳羿被雨了模糊视线，耳边传来电影中梦呓般的曲子，似有若无的伴随着耳边喻文波的喘气声，王柳羿胸口剧烈起伏着，喻文波在他身后一下又一下深重的抽插着，让两个人濒临窒息的临界点。王柳羿干瘪苍白的身体在床上却变身殷红的果实，浑圆饱满充满生机，若再多一分充盈， 便会漫溢出甜美的汁水。这个人俨然变成了喻文波的瘾，他恨不得此刻死在这具身体上，或者让这个人死在自己手上，看着他眼里的星光一点点的暗淡，这样他就完完全全是自己的了，再没有人觊觎再没有离开的机会。<br/>
夜里喻文波抱着王柳羿，轻轻摸着他嶙峋的肩胛，他想起那年夏日黄昏，暖风掠过王柳羿的衬衫，这对蝴蝶骨好似也随风摇曳，夕阳下湖面波光粼粼，他们两个人缠绵的侧影深深浅浅，与河畔金柳一起在岁月中凝成永恒。那是时空中的夏日遗景，是只存在于两人之间的美好回忆，是狂风骤雨到来之前最后的甜美光阴。这么多年来，喻文波都在循规蹈矩中度过，抑制欲望压抑天性，而王柳羿的出现让一切都搞糟了，他的温柔他的无常他的陪伴都让喻文波深深沉迷，或许错就错在了王柳羿根本不该出现在他的生活中，那些按照剧本策划行进的生活，因为这个人的到来，轰然倒塌。<br/>
王柳羿听着喻文波清浅的呼吸声，看着他山峦般起伏侧脸在枕头上落下一抹月影，他凑过去在喻文波浅薄的唇边落下个轻吻。转身拿出那瓶姜承錄给他的小药瓶，吞下些白色药片。<br/>
药效很快让王柳羿沉睡，恍惚的梦中，他又回到了那个寒冬，他和喻文波已经很久没见了，自从卢崛又出现在他的生活中后，喻文波和他这互相满足欲望的关系也就心照不宣的结束了，那之后喻文波主动找他几次，都被以各种理由搪塞过去，直到他和卢崛手牵手遇见了喻文波，便再也没有见过。因此他没想到会在检察院门口遇见一身正装的喻文波，他更没想到自己父亲的案子是喻文波负责的。他和喻文波又开始频繁见面，甚至把喻文波当成了唯一的救命稻草。可造化弄人，自己父亲翻案的最有力证据在开庭前忽然消失，法庭上自己年迈的父亲据理力争后突发脑溢血后再也没起来。他颤颤巍巍地从医院走出来却看到了歪着嘴笑的喻文波，喻文波看着王柳羿通红的双眼，缓缓地对他说：“你只有我了。”王柳羿茫然的看着喻文波桀骜阴郁的神情，忽如其来的背叛一瞬间让王柳羿脑子一片空白，等到他反应过来一切的时候，已经被绑在床上发抖了。他的梦想、他的朋友、他的一切也许从这时开始就不再属于他了。</p><p> </p><p>  王柳羿睁开眼先是看到了病房里纯白的天花板，然后感受到手被人握着，“你怎么哭了？”他伸手摸了摸喻文波泛红的眼角。<br/>
“从哪拿到的药？你他妈就这么想死？”喻文波用力的攥紧拳头。<br/>
“我是听的你的话，在按时吃药啊。”他伸手把喻文波身后翘起的衣领翻正。“可是我觉得有病的是你。”沙哑的嗓音中带着些许笑意。<br/>
“喻文波，我们之间有病的是你，控制不住自己占有我折磨我的是你对不对？”他看着喻文波的眼神逐渐变得狠戾。<br/>
“你从什么时候开始盯上我的呢？从什么时候开始要害死我爸，从什么时候要夺走我一切的呢？”王柳羿用力掐紧喻文波脖子，白皙的手背暴出青筋，太过用力而微微颤抖着。<br/>
喻文波面色逐渐变红呼吸急促，却没有伸手阻拦那双掐着脖颈的手。王柳羿看着他毫无求生欲的眼睛，心下一惊，猛然放开了喻文波。<br/>
喻文波在剧烈的咳嗽后断断续续说道“现在说这些有什么用？你与其死在我这里，还不如活着不是么？”他揉着王柳羿因为用力泛红的手指，脖颈外侧被王柳羿指甲划破渗出血珠。<br/>
“算了，吃点东西吧。”喻文波叹口气无奈地说道，拿起放在桌子上的白粥，舀起一勺，轻轻吹着递到王柳羿嘴边。<br/>
白粥传来的氤氲水汽在王柳羿睫毛上凝结成珠，摇摇欲坠的模样像极了王柳羿脆弱易碎的灵魂。<br/>
温热白粥落入食道让王柳羿平白涌起了一股餍足感，眼前的男人明明病态残忍地占有了他的平静人生，可在那些怨怼愤恨之余，隐隐升起的却是快感。明明该恨这个人的啊，可是手却不受控制地抚上喻文波紧皱的眉头。<br/>
“你对我可真好啊。”王柳羿由衷地说道，语气中不夹杂任何情绪。<br/>
喻文波笑了笑：“你知道就好。”<br/>
沾在睫毛上的水珠终于坚持不住落了下来，王柳羿几乎泪眼汪汪的说道：“没有人比你对我更好了。”<br/>
“所以你要好好的留在我身边，王柳羿，我要你一直一直陪着我，明白吗？”喻文波收起笑容，认真地看向王柳羿深邃的眼底，像是要把这些话刻在对方心上一样一个字一个字慢慢地说出来。<br/>
喻文波走出病房，轻轻关上门，靠在门边的墙上认真回想王柳羿那字字诛心的拷问。坦白来说，他对王柳羿父亲的案子不是没动过心思的，翻案证据凭空消失，不外乎两种结局，王柳羿来求自己找证据救人，以此作为交换让王柳羿乖乖听话留在他身边，或者顺水推舟让王父入狱，王柳羿彻底孤身一人。可还在喻文波犹豫之际，天意就是把他们两个人推向了深渊的两侧。王父猝死，自己成为王柳羿唯一的依靠或是无法挣脱的枷锁。可是如果我不再像以前那样折磨他控制他，对他好对他温柔，他会原谅我么？<br/>
“比起得到你的原谅，或许死还比较容易。”喻文波靠着墙慢慢滑下去蹲在地上抱住腿，留下个孤独的剪影。</p><p> </p><p>  王柳羿跑了。<br/>
喻文波一早被手机吵醒，“和之前不一样了，这次是真的跑了。”这是喻文波听到王柳羿跑了脑子里闪过的第一个念头，他几乎无法控制心中的恐慌，手不自觉地颤抖着，他咬着牙强撑着镇定命令人去找去查，在挂断电话那一刻，喻文波看了看另一边空荡荡的床铺，在令人毛骨悚然的寂静中，他突然扬起手把床边有着自己和王柳羿照片的相框朝着门用力摔去。喻文波额上的青筋直跳，眼睛泛着红。他看着那张摔的四分五裂的照片，上面王柳羿笑的那么温柔那么灿烂。<br/>
“王柳羿，王柳羿。”他喃喃着。“我对你不好么？”他问着那人，也像问着自己。<br/>
四点的清晨，远处的天还笼着一层淡淡的蟹壳青雾霭，王柳羿深吸一口气，站在路边看着空旷的街道，他本以为自己会觉得轻松，毕竟至少得到了暂时的自由，但他怎么会有些不舍呢？停在脚边的车打断了他的思绪，他朝里望了望上了车。<br/>
姜承錄十岁那年母亲突然离开了，后来父亲带来个新女人，女人还领着个比自己大一点的男孩，“我是高振宁。”男孩伸过来手，两个人学着大人模样握了握手，从那个握手开始两个人形影不离相伴长大，周围人都打趣这两人比亲哥俩还要更加契合亲密，他们每次听见就不以为然地笑笑，就这么心照不宣地到了青春期，两个人的关系也不再局限于哥哥弟弟，不知道从什么时候哥哥弟弟自然而然开始牵手亲吻。直到高振宁被卷入一起莫须有的遗案，作为医生的姜承錄便找到了被身为检察官的喻文波豢养着的王柳羿，对于他来说，王柳羿更像一只心甘情愿留在笼子里的小兽，但是他还没意识到这心甘情愿，那就不要惊扰他，以给他自由作为交换，换取这起案件的全部明细，换取高振宁的全身而退。他知道王柳羿会拿到的，只要王柳羿要，喻文波的什么他又拿不到呢？<br/>
在跟随姜承錄进入ct放射科室后，终于甩掉了喻文波安排的看住王柳羿的人，姜承錄让高振宁带走他的时候，高振宁打量着眼前瘦弱的男孩，二十几岁的王柳羿看上去就像个单薄的高中生，心里想着喻文波这个畜生居然找了个十几岁的小孩？所以在王柳羿上了车后，高振宁又从后视镜看了几眼还穿着蓝白条纹病服的男孩。<br/>
“卢崛在机场附近等你，其他事情他都安排好了，你不用担心。”姜承錄也看向后视镜，又给王柳羿递过去件外套。<br/>
“那你们呢？”王柳羿边说边脱下病服。<br/>
“我和宁不打算留在这里了。”他看向高振宁抿着的嘴角，顿了顿又说道：“卢崛会照顾好你的吧。”<br/>
“他么？”王柳羿不置可否地笑了笑。<br/>
车停到了机场附近一条小巷，王柳羿跟着两人下了车。<br/>
“快走吧，别耽误时间了。”王柳羿看着姜承錄欲言又止的神情催促道。<br/>
“走吧。”高振宁牵住姜承錄的手往前走。<br/>
姜承錄回握住高振宁的手朝王柳羿轻声说了句再见。<br/>
清晨的第一缕阳光洋洋洒洒的落在了两人的紧靠的肩头，他们迎着朝阳坚定地步步前行，站在树荫黑暗中的王柳羿看着眼前两人骨节分明的手交缠在一起，轻轻地叹了气。<br/>
“宝蓝。”身后传来了清脆的少年音。<br/>
他转过身去，看见了那个无数次出现在自己梦里的白衣少年，他扶了扶眼镜，看着那个少年带着笑朝自己跑过来。<br/>
“可是，也不过如此嘛。”黑暗中王柳羿低下头深吸一口气，抬起头露出一个角度完美天衣无缝的假笑。</p><p> </p><p>  王柳羿从这间陈旧房子醒来的时候，看着周围陌生的陈设，一时间有点恍惚。他从房间走出去，闻到了空气中浓郁的鸡汤味道。<br/>
他看着在厨房手忙脚乱的卢崛，走过去自然而然地接过卢崛手上的汤勺，朝着锅内轻轻搅拌。  “你什么时候还会做饭了？”<br/>
“他们说你生病了，我想给你做点你喜欢吃的。”卢崛试探性的把手搭上王柳羿的腰。<br/>
“吃饭吧。”王柳羿不着痕迹的躲开卢崛的触碰，转身离开了厨房。<br/>
王柳羿吃了几口便放下了筷子，沉默的看着眼前的碗发呆。<br/>
“怎么了蓝哥？你以前不是很喜欢吃这些的么？”<br/>
“刚睡醒没什么胃口。”王柳羿拿起水杯喝了一口。“我再去躺会。”说完便又回到了卧室。<br/>
“可是我以前爱吃的东西，不知道从什么时候已经再也不喜欢了。”王柳羿摸着手腕上那些细密的疤痕想道。<br/>
久别重逢的年少情侣没有倾诉相思之苦的热络，没有浓情蜜意的缠绵。两个人各怀心事的沉默，在这空荡的房子里倒也没有显得突兀。就这样风平浪静的过了两天，两个人仅有的交流，也就是吃饭睡觉而已。王柳羿倒是过的自在如常，可随着时间一点点过去卢崛就更加难耐。王柳羿变了太多，对于卢崛来说，以前王柳羿总是笑意盈盈的缠着自己撒娇，可现在的王柳羿阴郁寡淡，一个人窝在房间里不言不语。为什么他不问我这段时间过得怎么样？为什么不问我怎么联系的姜承錄？为什么不问问我有多想他？为什么不问问我以后该怎么办？以后，卢崛突然想到以后。<br/>
他没有开灯，径直地走过去坐在床边，拍了拍王柳羿的肩，“蓝哥，我们离开这里吧。”<br/>
“去哪？”王柳羿揉了揉眼睛迷茫的看着他。<br/>
“离开这个城市就行，我们重新开始。”卢崛拿起王柳羿的手放进自己手里紧握着。<br/>
“重新开始？”王柳羿自嘲的笑笑。“我没办法重新开始了。”<br/>
“我带你走蓝哥，不管这些日子发生过什么，都过去了。我会对你好的，我会告诉所有人我们在一起，我真的会好好对你的…”少年逐渐哽咽的声音被王柳羿的拥抱打断。<br/>
他轻轻地摸了摸少年的头发，用温柔到接近叹息的声音说：“回不去了乐言，再也再也回不去了。”<br/>
卢崛抽出手伸进上衣细细摸着王柳羿一块块凸出的脊骨，突然翻身压住了闪躲的王柳羿，王柳羿细碎的刘海遮住了那双细长的眸子，卢崛掀开刘海在王柳羿额头留下个轻吻。“蓝哥，你怎么这么瘦了？”少年的声音因为染上了情欲而变得低沉。<br/>
这忽如其来的轻吻犹如夏日海边的璀璨烟火，一期一会，转瞬即逝。这不是我一直渴求的么？可是为什么有种无法抑制的失望呢？王柳羿脑海中大概有一万个思绪在互相纠缠，让他一时间无法言语也动弹不得。<br/>
在王柳羿发呆的空隙，卢崛像对待期待已久的礼物般轻柔细腻地在王柳羿身上留下轻吻，等王柳羿因为感受到凉意回过神来，卢崛已经褪去了他的衣裳。<br/>
“蓝哥，看着我。”少年就算是在床上的命令也带着宠溺的语气。王柳羿紧闭着双眼，密长的睫毛微微颤动着，勾得卢崛心里痒痒的，他俯身吻住这双眼。在卢崛吻上王柳羿干燥的唇那一瞬，王柳羿眼前突然出现了喻文波勾起一边嘴角斜笑着的脸，他猛然睁开眼睛，用力地推开卢崛。<br/>
“别…别这样，我还没准备好。”王柳羿微微喘息地别过头，起身离开了房间。<br/>
外面的雨淅淅沥沥地下了很久，王柳羿伸出手感受到丝丝凉风。他朝着玻璃窗呵了一口气，鬼使神差地写了喻文波的名字。他看着这三个字突然不可抑制地笑起来，笑到快要岔气，又落下泪来。身体突然有种被抽干的感觉，既痛苦又释然。一直以来我以为是喻文波毁了我，是喻文波害死了我父亲，可是我也知道就算没有喻文波，就算那些证据没有消失，父亲也会不得善终，可是我能恨谁？恨我那知法犯法的父亲？恨那突如其来的脑溢血？还是恨那一次又一次不肯放过我的命运？我只能恨喻文波，恨他打破了我的梦，恨他终结了我的少年时代，恨他带我走进冰冷的成人世界，恨他不择手段地把我留在身边。可是我最恨的是我爱上了他，我竟然绝望地不顾一切地爱上了喻文波。我一直以为爱太少，恨太多，不足以将怨消弭。可我陷进去了，不是我被囚禁，不是我被折磨，是我心甘情愿做你的囚徒，我是你扭曲病态爱情的同谋。我要的从来都不是举案齐眉温柔如水的爱意，我要的是爱与痛都有血有肉的纠缠。<br/>
突然想明白一切的王柳羿由内而外的感觉到倦意，他走到卢崛的床边，看着少年平静的睡颜。“我累了，真的好累。”他轻声地说。</p><p> </p><p>  这间和王柳羿住了几年的房子，所有的家具陈设都被砸了个稀烂，地上全是零七八碎的板材、四分五裂的玻璃碎片，几乎没有可以落脚的地方。喻文波坐在这些破烂中间唯一完好的沙发上点了根烟，抽了一口想起来以前王柳羿总是嫌他身上有烟草味道而推开他，他扯起嘴角笑了笑，便也不抽了，把烟拿在手里看着似有若无的火星跳跃着闪烁着。这时候王柳羿在干嘛呢？在卢崛旁边睡的安稳么？王柳羿刚搬到这里的时候总是故意提起卢崛一次又一次激怒喻文波，这样反反复复地互相折磨让喻文波恨极了卢崛。他记得他和王柳羿第一次分开的时候，他像个纯情的高中生问王柳羿能不能别分手，王柳羿摸着他的脸漫不经心地笑：“我要的是不用负责你情我愿的关系，别太当真了，你难道得到的还不够么？。”当时喻文波只是低下头沉默，后来喻文波才知道是卢崛回来找王柳羿了，所以他的小情人二话不说就把自己甩了。手机屏幕亮了亮，找王柳羿还是没有任何进展。他一次又一次偏执地打给王柳羿，只有冰冷的女声提醒他对方已关机。喻文波用力地把手机朝着墙摔去，手机落地的声音在黑暗中格外刺耳。<br/>
“我他妈得到的永远都不够。”他突然朝着窗外用力地大声地回答了几年前王柳羿的问题。黑暗中这没有回应的怒吼带了点色厉内荏的味道，喻文波呆呆地陷在沙发里，月色衬着喻文波脸上的神情更加脆弱落寞。<br/>
突然传来的开锁声音再一次打破了寂静，王柳羿走进门看着一地狼藉皱了皱眉，一边往客厅走还一边整理了脚边凌乱的家具，若无其事地像是去楼下闲逛了一圈刚回家的人。陷在沙发里的人瞬间坐直了身子，不可置信地看着王柳羿慢慢走近他，王柳羿看着喻文波未经修剪的刘海散乱地贴在额上，身上的衬衫也全是褶皱。两个人静静地对峙着，谁都没有开口。终于王柳羿叹了口气，走过去坐到喻文波腿上，伸手摸了摸喻文波的脸，这几天好像瘦了很多，下颌的角度变得更加锋利，眼下的乌青更重了些，胡子也没刮，整个人又憔悴又狼狈。<br/>
喻文波伸手握住抚摸他脸颊的手，用力地按了按分明的骨节：“怎么回来了？”沙哑的声音落在耳边仿佛一声悲叹。<br/>
“不是答应过你么？我要陪着你，永永远远的陪着你。”王柳羿回握住喻文波的手，黑暗中两个人对视着，忽然都抿着嘴轻笑了一下。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>